O ziemniakach
by Licia1410
Summary: Gdzie jest Gilbert? Co zrobi z tym fantem Ludwig? I czy Feliciano zje wreszcie obiad? Przepraszam, nie umiem pisać wstępów '


Ludwig rozpoczął dzień jak co dzień. Wstał dziś wyjątkowo późno jak na swoje standardy, bo aż o 7.30, później zjadł „pyszne" kiełbaski na śniadanie, a następnie nawrzeszczał na kogo się dało nie wyłączając Feliciano, który „zupełnie przez przypadek" znalazł się w jego domu", „zupełnie przez przypadek" niesamowicie wkurwiając Vasha.

No bo po co wychodzić z własnego ogrodu prze bramę, przejść kilka metrów chodnikiem i wejść furtką na teren sąsiada, skoro można przeskoczyć przez płot, podeptać zadbany trawnik, drąc twarz „PASTAA~!", a następnie uciekając przed wściekłym gospodarzem przekoziołkować nad następnym ogrodzeniem, wpaść do domu przez drzwi, nie otwierając drzwi, poślizgnąć się na dywaniku i zaryć nosem w ścianę. Tak jest o wiele zabawniej.

Beilschmidt standardowo ułagodził Szwajcara i chciał jeszcze bardziej zjechać Vargasa, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł, gdy widział jak ten uśmiechając się promiennie masuje sobie nos, jednocześnie poprawiając ozdobę podłogową.

- Vee~ Ludwig, nudzi mi się – zaczął marudzić brązowowłosy – no i jestem głodny. Zjemy cos Ludwig? Zjemy coś?  
Niemiec pokręcił lekko głową.

- Idź do kuchni, pójdę po Gilberta. Dzisiaj on robi obiad – rzucił mężczyzna kierując swe kroki do piwnicy. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego właściwie jego brat tam mieszkał, ale podejrzewał, że w zasadzie wolałby nie wiedzieć. W końcu dotarł dotarł do drzwi. Zapukał, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Zapukał mocniej – nadal nic. Zaczął walić pięściami krzycząc „Gilbert, otwieraj! Wiem, że tam jesteś!" , co wciąż nie przynosiło skutku. Chwycił stojącą obok łopatę i uderzając nią raz po raz wciąż powtarzał tamto zdanie. Po chwili dał sobie spokój i oparł się plecami o drewno, przez przypadek trącając łokciem klamkę. Drzwi się otworzyły, a Ludwig upadł do tyłu, lądując na tyłku. Natychmiast wstał, otrzepując ubranie i mamrotając coś w stylu „wiedziałem od początku", ale nikt się z niego nie śmiał. Piwnica była pusta. To znaczy nie licząc mnóstwa genetycznie modyfikowanych kurczaków i ogólnego bałaganu zrobionego przez jego brata, nie było tu żywej duszy.

- GILBERT! – wydarł się, padając na kolana i łapiąc się za głowę. Jego krzyki zwabiły Włocha, który kompletnie nie spodziewając się niespodziewanej niespodzianki w postaci progu, przeleciał przez pól pomieszczenia ponownie już dziś ryjąc nosem o ziemię.

- Co się stało? Czemu nie jemy? Ja chcę jeść! – wykrzyknął Feliciano, zbierając swoje ciało z podłogi – vee~gdzie Gilbert?

- No właśnie nie wiem – odparł mężczyzna patrząc na niego przerażonym wzrokiem – może go porwali? Dla okupu?!

- A może to UFO?

- A może porwało go UFO dla okupu?! Nie…stop. Myślmy logicznie.

- Racja. UFO nie porywa dla okupu.

- Musimy coś zrobić, aby go odnaleźć! I to jak najszybciej, a najlepiej teraz!

- Masz rację, Ludwig! To Ty coś zrób, a ja tu usiądę i go opłaczę, ok.?

- Ok! - zacisnął dłonie w pięści i ruszył do stojącego w rogu komputera. Po chwili jednak poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Jakoś trudno mu się uderzało w klawiaturę, więc rozprostował palce. Od razu lepiej! Ale nadal coś mu nie pasowało – zaraz, co? Nie możesz tak bezczynnie…

Odwrócił się, ale było już za późno. Vargas nie wiadomo kiedy zdążył wdziać żałobne ciuchy, oderwać kijek od białej flagi i teraz siedział i wydawał z siebie żałosne dźwięki, miedzy którymi dało się wyróżnić zdania typu „taki dobry był z niego człowiek!" lub „tak świetnie bawiłem się z nim kucykami Pony~!". Beilschmidt dał sobie z nim spokój i wrócił do przygotowywania ogłoszenia. Po chwili było już gotowe i rozpoczęła się akcja masowego drukowania. Lecz gdy tak cały czas patrzył na twarz swojego brata raz po raz wyłaniającej się z otchłani maszyny drukującej i słyszał zawodzenie Włocha i jemu zaczęły się zbierać łzy w oczach. Ta myśl, że już nigdy nie usłyszy jego głosu chwalącego własną zajebistość, czy nie zobaczy twarzy obitej patelnią przez Elizaviettę, strasznie go przytłaczała. Usiadł obok Vargasa, wziął od niego jedną flagę, ale nie bawił się w odczepianie kijka, przez co narobił sobie kilka siniaków na twarzy.

Gdy tak opłakiwali zniknięcie Gilberta, drukarka oszalała i aktualnie cała piwnica znajdowała się w podobiznach starszego Beilschmidta. Nawet nie zwrócili na to uwagi, jak i na to, że na korytarzu zaczęła rozbrzmiewać wesoła piosenka:

_Zagilbisty ja,_

_Piętnaście ziemniaków ma!_

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wpadł albinos – cały, zdrowy i w żadnym stopniu nie porwany przez UFO. W dodatku w ręku trzymał reklamówkę z kartoflami, którą wywijał kółeczka nie zaprzestając śpiewu. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Oczy mu zabłyszczały, a z gardła dobyło się tylko „jak…jak…jak zagilbiście!". Moment później zarejestrował obecność dwóch szlochających mężczyzn w swym azylu i nadal nucąc spytał:

- Co płaczecie? Ktoś umarł?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami.

- Myśleliśmy, że Ty! – wrzasnął celując w niego oskarżycielsko ziemniakiem, który samotnie leżał na ziemi.

- Ja…? O! Kartofel! – złapał go i wrzucił do reklamówki, kontynuując swój wokalny występ – Zagilbisty ja, szesnaście ziemniaków ma!

- TY! JAK! MOGŁEŚ! TAK! SOBIE! ZNIKNĄĆ?! – młodszy Niemiec, chcąc zaakcentować swoją wściekłość w wypowiedzi, po każdym słowie czymś ciskał w brata: książką, kurczakiem, poduszką, krzesłem, chomikiem, ziemniakiem…

- O! Jeszcze jeden! – Gilbert wyraźnie był w siódmym niebie. Wyszczerzył się i unikając reszty żyjących lub nieżyjących rzeczy, złapał warzywo i dołączył do swej kolekcji – Zagilbisty ja, siedemnaście ziemniaków ma!

Wykorzystując chwilę, którą Ludwig poświęcił na złapanie oddechu, szybko powiedział:

- Ja byłem tylko po ziemniaki, bo pomyślałem sobie, że może z kefirkiem zrobię. Ale kefirku chyba nie ma…

Gdy tylko Beilschmidt i Vargas usłyszeli powód zniknięcia faceta, cała reszta już nie była ważna.

- Tylko po ziemniaki? Tylko po ziemniaki… TYLKO PO ZIEMNIAKI! – niebieskooki zaczął wykrzykiwać to zdanie, powtarzając je jak mantrę. Porzucił czarną rozpacz, a łzy smutku na jego twarzy ustąpiły niezmierzonej radości. Pochwycił w swe dłonie chomika i zaczął wykonywać dziki taniec szczęścia. Feliciano poczuł się lekko zazdrosny, więc zrzucił z siebie żałobne ciuchy zostając tylko w bokserkach i nie znajdując nic lepszego złapał w palce kartofla i dołączył do ludwigowych wygibasów. Zajęci tańcem, i wykrzykiwaniem tego samego zdania, nie usłyszeli trzasku zamykanych drzwi.

- To było najgorsze piętnaście minut mojego życia – wyznał blondyn, gdy padli wreszcie wycieńczeni, ale uśmiechnięci na ziemię. Chomik natychmiast uciekł, spakował maleńką walizeczkę i wyszedł gniewnie popiskując i odgrażając się łapką.

- Masz całkowitą rację. Czyli teraz wreszcie coś zjemy, prawda Gilbert? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie Włoch. Lecz odpowiedzi nie było – Gilbert?

- Bracie…? NIEEE!


End file.
